Pride & Prejudice, the Musical
by Vest-Button
Summary: See title. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

-Pride and Prejudice-   
The Musical   
Interesting! Bizarre! Frightening!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hello all. Vest-Button here. Yes, I've never written for this fandom. I tend to stick to the weirder ones, like & "Les Mis." But then I noticed that "Pride and Prejudice" could easily be matched with the show tunes from my musicals. And that was the beginning.  
  
The songs are posted in no particular order. Where they go in the story will be told. When possible and/or necessary and/or artistically fitting, the lyrics have been altered to improve it for the context. When they're unaltered, I didn't think it could be improved upon.  
  
Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice belongs to Jane Austen or her heirs. The "Fiddler" song belong to Misters Block, Stein, Harmick, and Robbins. "West Side Story" belongs to Misters Laurent, Bernstien, Soundheim, and Robbins (again). Nothing belongs to me.  
  
And now, On with the show!  
  
-----------------  
  
"Matchmaker" ("Matchmaker" from "Fiddler on the Roof.")  
  
(immediately after)  
(A/N: this is not altered much from the original. But, when you think about it, it's really applicable.)  
  
Lydia, Kitty, Mary:  
  
Matchmaker, Matchmaker,   
Make me a match!   
Find me a find!   
Catch me a catch!   
Matchmaker, Matchmaker, look through your book   
And make me a perfect match!  
  
Matchmaker, Matchmaker,   
I'll bring the veil   
You bring the groom,   
Handsome and pale.   
Night after night, in the dark I'm alone,   
So make me a match of my own.  
  
For Papa, make him a scholar.   
For Mama, make him rich as a king.   
For me, well, I wouldn't holler   
If he were as handsome as anything!  
  
(A/N: See, it's perfect!)  
  
"Miss Bennet" ("Maria" from "West Side Story")  
  
(Darcy has noticed Elizabeth's "fine eyes")  
  
Darcy: Miss Bennet   
Miss Bennet   
I've just met a girl named Miss Bennet   
And suddenly that name   
Will never be the same   
To me.  
  
Miss Bennet   
Miss Bennet   
I shall kiss this girl named Miss Bennet   
For suddenly I've found   
How wonderful a sound can be!  
  
Miss Bennet!   
Say it loud and there's music playing!   
Say it soft, it's almost like praying.  
  
Miss Bennet...   
I'll never stop saying...   
Miss Bennet!  
------------------------------------------   
More will come, if you want it to.  
  
Suggestions for songs will be welcome.  
  
Please review, or flame, if you feel the need. Thank you . 


	2. The Continuing Story

P & P Musical

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to Jane Austen and/or her estate (although it could be out of copyright. That would be cool.). The musicals belong to . . . the people to whom they belong (you know who you are, so don't sue me).

**John Bingley's Carriage **

(based on "The Wells Fargo Wagon" from "The Music Man")

(at the very beginning)

Gossips: Oho John Bingley's Carriage is a-comin' down the street

Girls: Oh please let him look at me!

Gossips: Oho John Bingley's Carriage is a-comin' down the street

Mrs. Bennet: Oh how rich how rich I kno-ow he must be!

**Sorry Her Lot Who Loves too Well**

("Sorry Her Lot Who Loves too Well" from "H.M.S. Pinafore")

(Sung by Jane after Bingley leaves.)

Jane:

Sorry her lot who loves too well,

Heavy the heart that hopes but vainly,Sad are the sighs that own the spell,Uttered by eyes that speak too plainly;Sorry her lot who loves too well,Heavy the heart that hopes but vainly!Heavy the sorrow that bows the headWhen love is alive and hope is dead!When love is alive and hopeis dead!

Sad is the hour when sets the sun --

Dark is the night to earth's poor daughters,When to the ark the wearied oneFlies from the empty waste of waters!Sad is the hour when sets the sunDark is the night to earth's poor daughters.Heavy the sorrow that bows the headWhen love is alive and hope is dead!When love is alive and hopeis dead!

**Home**

(From "Home" from the stage "Beauty and the Beast")

(Sung by Lizzie whilst touring Pemberly -- the most altered thing I've done yet. I feel proud.)

Lizzie:

Yes I made the choice

Firm no-o did I sayAnd I do deserve these riches in that way

Bad Lizzie.......

Yes I thought that what I've done was right

But thenI'm a foolThink again.

Could be Home

Could be where I could learn to be happyNever dreamedThat his home could beNice and old!I was toldEvery day in my childhoodEven when we grow oldHome will be where the heart isNever were words more true.My hearts here, now it's hereHome is too.

And to think

That this isThe new life that I rejectedOh I knowThat I can'tSolve this problem anyway...

Never home

Now I'm here for the day, not foreverShut the wayTo that man untilWho knows when?Oh and then, as my life has been altered once, it would change again.Gone are those walls around meTrue knowledge was the key.Then we'd lastThis could hold

All of me.

My heart's here

Now it's hereHome with he.

--------------------

Kimmibob: Thank you very much. That goes on record as the longest review I've received. It was also very helpful. Thanks so much for the Fruma-Sarah thing, I love the idea (and I now know how to spell Fruma-Sarah)!

And yes, of course "All I Ask of You" will be in there. Although, up until now, I'd been intending to use "A Heart Full of Love." But now I'll just use both.

DarkGreenQueen: Thank you bows.

Fondued Jicama: Yes, but do you know all of the songs on _this_ page? Bwahahaha!

A Reviewer: Thanks for the suggestion. Now I'll have to go familiarize myself with that song.

Vyktorya07: Thank you, I shall keep it up. Maybe

Now that you have taken the time to read my story, please take two more minutes out of your busy life to tell me how much you enjoyed it (or didn't, but you don't have to say that). Thank you. Reviewers get buttons! Oh, and you former reviewers, here are your (virtual) buttons. 


End file.
